Farmer's Daughters
by MallRatOfDoom
Summary: What happens when four BTR loving sisters go to the concert and meet the guys? Will the four superstars find their inspiration to try to leave Texas fro greater things?


**Hello readers! Here it is as promised! (; Hope you like it! (I had to make a few changes such as their last name and where they're from so that they're all the Texas sisters. However, their looks and personalities were the same.**

Sisters are important to those who have them. The fact is, two sisters can be as close as can be. So, when there are four sisters, friendships and bonds are strong on all sides. However, sisters fight, too. The closer they are in age, the closer their bonds, but their fights are also worse. When you have four sisters close in age fighting, things can be pretty chaotic. But, it's even better to have four sisters agree than just two.

The Hall family was a wild mess of sisters. There was Sarah, the oldest at seventeen, who was obviously the oldest sister, and not by her looks. She had her carefree, I'm-a-teenager-and-I-can-do-what-I-want side, and also her maternal and caring side, with her intelligence and motherly nature. Since their mother's death fourteen years before, Sarah was more or less the one that took charge.

Then, there were the fraternal twins, Savannah and Madeline, or Sav and Maddy as they were usually called. They were just about complete opposites, but they got along well for the most part. Maddy was shy around strangers, and loyal and caring to friends. On the other hand, Sav was bold and sassy no matter who she was with, and she would refuse to side with a sister or friend unless they were right. Maddy was always saying things like "Girls rule" and Sav would just pretty much say "girls are bitches. Who needs them?" They were very much on opposite ends of the opinion scales. But, nonetheless, they were very close and cared about each other very much.

Then there was Cassandra, or Cassie as she was to her sisters. She was the youngest, and it showed in her personality in the sense that she loved and craved attention. She was always trying to be noticed and to share her brilliant talents. Though all three older sisters absolutely adored Cassie, the fifteen-year-old wonder, she didn't really feel like that was the case. Cassie was super-sweet though, and she admired her older sisters right back in every way.

The, of course, there was their father, Michael Hall. He was fairly old for the father of teenage girls, at sixty-five. The girls took care of their strict father, and helped him with the farm work every day. He worked, too, of course, but it was a big farm and he couldn't' really afford to hire farmhands now, since hey pretty much made their only money off of selling crops, and nobody bought them. There were supermarkets in town, so people would usually do their shopping there. Every once in a while, the girls brought food to sell at the seasonal farmers' markets in town, but other than that they didn't make much profit.

But, one thing the girls all shared was their love for music, mainly their favorite band, Big Time Rush. They all loved watching the TV show in their spare time, and singing along to their CD. Whenever they would go into town, they would scour the magazine aisles for anything with BTR on it. Then, they would usually each end up buying one magazine with their allowances, and split the posters of the separate guys among their sisters.

The girls shared a large bedroom upstairs, and each was allowed one wall to hang their posters. It was complicated placing their furniture when they'd first moved in, but now it was arranged so that each girl had their own wall, with their bed in the corner, their dressers or vanities nest to it, and the whole wall to hang their own poster. On Sarah's wall, there were three all-boys posters, and five smaller pictures of Logan. On Sav's, there were four all-boys and three pictures of just James. On Maddy's, which was the fullest, four full-boys and four of only Carlos, and on Cassie's there were two all-boys and five of just Kendall. Whenever a friend visited their room, they were more or less overwhelmed by the amount of Big Time Rush that that single room contained.

And so, this love of Big Time Rush made it easy to believe that when they were announcing BTR's tour dates online, they were on the edge of Sarah and Cassie's beds in excitement as Maddy looked them up on the computer, whose desk was on Cassie's wall. And, when the four sisters discovered that Big Time Rush was coming to Texas, only three towns over, they were squealing with joy. Now, there was only one problem they needed to solve: they didn't have money to pay for tickets.

"Well, how much are they?" Cassie wanted to know.

"It doesn't quite say," Maddy announced, "It says, 'Estimated cost: between 30 and 50 dollars.' How are we gonna get that kind of money?"

"I don't know…" Sarah said, "But we _need _to. Big Time Rush is coming!"

"Maybe we could get jobs?" Sav suggested.

"Maybe," Cassie said, "You guys can. But I'm not even sixteen. I don't think I could get on."  
>"Well, we have to look!" Sav announced, "It's the only way. Now, what do you say we go into town and convince some people into hiring one of the four best sisters around?"<p>

**That's all for now (; Hope you enjoyed, and if you did, please review! :D**


End file.
